Upon the Throne
by SingingIntrovert
Summary: Twins separated as children; one left to the streets, the other destined to rule. Fate reunited the two, but the young Queen's heart had already been turned dark, sending her to plunge her kingdom into chaos. Her reign of tyranny can only last so long until something, or someone, steps in to change it all forever. (AU - Based off 'Servant of Evil' from the Evillious Chronicles)


Many years ago, in the world of Remnant, there thrived four kingdoms: Vale, Mistral, Vacuo, and Atlas. The kingdoms lived in peace amongst each other. However, the leaders recently became concerned with each other.

The former king of Vale had passed away, and the heiress to the throne was left in charge of the kingdom. The new queen, who was only twelve years old, ruled Vale with an iron fist. She lived by a strict "survival of the fittest" rule. She was merciless and, in some cases, brutal.

Her title was Queen Branwen, and she made certain that even the strong armies of Atlas would fear her name. There was only one person in Vale who didn't fear their leader. Not personally, at least.

When the young queen was little, she had a brother. They were twins, in fact. But the queen, their mother, had fallen ill with an unknown sickness, and it wasn't long before she passed away.

In a fit of rage and grief, the king took out his misery on his son, beating him and yelling at him, telling him that he wasn't good enough to be part of the royal family. He banished him from Vale and sent him to live on the streets and fend for himself, as he would spend the rest of his days.

Meanwhile, the daughter was practically crushed by the weight that was placed on her shoulders. The cruelty of her father's behavior rubbed off on her, and she grew to run the kingdom the only way she knew how. But she never forgot about her twin brother, and she believed that she would see him again.

Today was that day.

The young queen sat upon her throne, her pale skin clashing against her dark hair, dripping with red at the tips. Her eyes matched the blood she had commanded to be spilled, and her voice was cold enough to run a chill down the strongest man's spine.

She impatiently drummed her fingernails on the armrest of the chair. She was expecting a visitor. She had been told that there was a boy who was willing to become her personal servant, matching all the qualifications she desired. She didn't reply with much interest, but there was a spark of curiosity in her eyes.

That curiosity was slowly dying as she stared at the door, waiting for it to open. She growled under her breath and was about to stand before she heard a knock.

Queen Branwen sighed, "You may enter."

The door clicked and slowly opened, and the sight of the person stepping inside her throne room made the young ruler's eyes widen.

The boy looked around her age. His long legs supported his somewhat skinny body. His short dark hair and scarlet eyes greatly resembled her own. The familiarity of the boy overwhelmed the queen, and she stood and demanded, "Who are you? Tell me your name!"

The boy was silent, then he kneeled down on one knee and bowed humbly, "My queen, I am the servant whom you have requested. I hope that I will be of good use to you, and only ask for your trust in return."

"What is your name?"

The boy looked her in the eye and smirked, a face that sent the girl's heart racing with realization. She already knew his name. He spoke, "Your Highness, Queen Raven Branwen, my name is Qrow…" he rose, his posture becoming more casual, "...and it's been way too long, sis."

* * *

"Your Highness, with all due respect, if you continue these brutal acts on the kingdom, Grimm will be clawing at our borders, and it'll be Mountain Glenn all over again!"

The young queen, who was now fourteen years of age, resisted the temptation to rub her temples in response to the head of the Royal Guard. Instead, she spoke with venom dripping from her lips, "General Ironwood, are you questioning my authority?"

The man whom she was addressing stood his ground, "My Queen, I am only thinking about what is best for our kingdom."

Raven's gaze became deadly, "For whose kingdom, General?"

Ironwood blinked, then sighed. "What is best for...for your kingdom, Your Highness."

Raven sat back in the throne and waved her hand, "That's what I thought. Now go, leave me be."

Ironwood bowed before her, then left the throne room. Raven sighed exasperatedly and snapped her fingers. Her most trusted servant and twin brother approached her with a smug look on his face. "Is the young queen tired of her job?" He cooed.

"I'm tired," She responded, "of the morons who live in it." Qrow put a finger to his chin, "But you live here, so wouldn't that make you a moron?"

"Shut up, Qrow."

Qrow chuckled and presented to her a teacup on a saucer, "Anyways, here's your afternoon tea. Two sugars, no cream, just how you like it." Raven exhaled and took the beverage, contently sipping it.

"So," Qrow droned, "what was ol' Jimmy's issue?"

"He was trying to tell me how to do my job, as always. Such a nuisance." Raven grumbled. Then her tone turned dark and her face grew serious. "Qrow."

"Yes?"

"I want General Ironwood...removed."

Qrow's heart stopped briefly. "Rae, he's...he's the head of the Royal Guard. To execute him-"

"He obviously doesn't agree with how I run my kingdom. I refuse to risk any sort of uprising amongst the people. I already have a replacement in mind. Hopefully, she will prove more loyal than her superior." Raven turned her attention to her brother. "I want it done by nightfall. Do not disappoint me."

Qrow watched her eyes intently, then gave a small bow, "...yes, my queen."

* * *

James Ironwood was found dead the next morning. Investigators proved that he had seven stab wounds in his chest. He didn't have his aura up at the time of the attack, for he'd been caught off guard.

The responsibility of leading the Royal Guard was put on the shoulder of a young girl, who was only seventeen years old. Winter Schnee, who'd been Ironwood's pupil, was devastated at the news of her tutor's demise. She swore that she would stop the wretched queen who thought she could rule the country through blood.

Watching from the castle windows, Qrow stood silently, a blood covered knife in his hand. He felt tears pool in his eyes and hastily wiped them away. He'd done his job.

* * *

"Qrow?"

"Yeah?"

Raven stood outside on a balcony, beckoning her twin over. Qrow approached her and followed his sister's finger as she pointed down into the garden, "That boy, who is he?"

The boy in question was currently admiring some white roses. He had golden hair and ocean blue eyes, and seem surprisingly muscular for his age. Qrow glanced at his sister again, and smirked slightly at how she was looking at the stranger.

"That guy?" Qrow explained, "He's the Duchess' son."

"Duchess Xiao Long? She has a son?"

"Yeah. I think his name is Taiyang. Why? Did he do something to you?"

Raven waved her hand, "No, no. Nothing like that. I was just...curious, is all."

Qrow spotted a tint of pink on his sister's cheeks, and he grinned mischievously. "You like him, don't you?"

Her cheeks went from pink to red, "W-what? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, sis."

"Well, I did meet with him the other day, and I suppose I have a general...respect for him...but that doesn't mean anything!"

Watching Raven stumble underneath his suspicions was probably one of the best things Qrow had seen all day. He chuckled, "Raven, he's right there. If you wanna talk to him, no one's stopping you."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I think you should do it. Besides, who would turn down the queen?"

Raven thought on the subject for a moment, then punched her brother playfully, "Whatever. Changing the subject, I need you to go into town and buy me some more of that tea I love. You can handle that can't you?" She teased.

"I'll get my coat." Qrow said as he left his sister alone to study the boy by the rosebush.

* * *

Qrow wished that he could bring Raven into town one day. It was rather lively, at least more than the palace ever was, and since he grew up in it, it gave him a sense of nostalgia.

The boy wandered through the market, having memorized the location of the tea shop, but taking the time to observe the buildings and people. Whilst he did this, however, he wasn't looking where he was going, and he accidentally collided with someone, sending both to the ground.

Qrow groaned and sat up, trying to see who he'd run into. The person was wearing a white hood, covering their face. "Sorry about that." Qrow said, "I wasn't looking where...I…"

His words died in his throat as the person revealed themselves to be a young girl. She couldn't have been any older than he was. Her hair was dark, like coal, but it trailed down her shoulders to reveal ruby colored tips. Her face was pale and fair, and her eyes were a lovely silver. Her cheeks tinted pink as she saw his clothes. "Oh! You're from the palace, aren't you?" She nervously stood and helped him up, "I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Even her voice was smooth and almost musical.

Qrow froze for a while before comprehending the question, then absently nodded. The girl pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled, the simple gesture making Qrow's heart skip a beat. "That's good. I'm sorry, my name is Summer Rose. It's a pleasure to meet someone from the palace."

 _Summer Rose…_ Qrow's face was burning. Since when did he get flustered over girls? She was only the most...beautiful thing he'd ever seen…

The boy realized that she was waiting to shake his hand. He chuckled nervously and shook it, hoping she didn't notice how sweaty his palms had become. "It's, uh…nice to meet you, too…"

"May I ask your name?"

"Uh...it's, uh, Qrow…"

"I'm honored, Qrow. Are you running errands for Her Majesty?"

"Huh? Oh, the queen? Uh, yes...she sent me to get her something…"

Summer smiled, "Well, don't let me stand in your way. Besides, I've got something waiting for me. It was nice to meet you, Qrow!" With that, the girl waved and went about her day.

Qrow stood still for a long time. His heart thundered in his chest as he thought over what just happened. His face turned red as he facepalmed. What was that? He just stood there and a barely said a word! Raven would probably laugh at his pathetic display.

Remembering his sister reminded him that he still needed to get her some tea. He hastily headed to the tea shop, pulled some Lien out of his pocket and payed, and practically ran back to the castle, embarrassed and lovestruck.

* * *

Summer had just finished buying some flour for the cookies she was going to make that evening. She happily strolled to her house and got a mixing bowl out. She was just cracking the eggs when she heard a knock at the front door. When she opened it, she was greeted with a bundle of white roses.

"Afternoon, Flower." The boy behind the bouquet greeted. Summer giggled and accepted the gift, "Aw, Taiyang, they're lovely. Where'd you get them?"

Taiyang stepped inside, "The palace garden. I even spoke to the queen while I was there."

"Really? What was she like?"

"Just as young as the rumours say. She seemed very professional, but a little… I don't know, flirty?"

"Flirty?" Summer raised an eyebrow.

"Like," Taiyang explained, "she was batting her lashes at me and complimenting me and doing that hair-twirly thing that girls do."

Summer giggled, "Hair-twirly thing? You mean this?" She slowly circled her finger through her hair, allowing it to twist and wrap around it. Taiyang nodded and chuckled, "Yeah, that."

"Well, I hope that was just her way of being polite. Otherwise, I'd have to have a personal conversation with Her Royal Highness." Summer stated.

Taiyang grimaced as he handed her the sugar. "I don't know about that, Flower. After all she is...well…" He drummed his words, searching for an appropriate word, "...harsh."

Summer giggled in agreement, adding the butter to the bowl. "Oh, speaking of which, I met a boy in the market today."

Taiyang's eyes narrowed slightly, "A boy?" Summer caught sight of his suspicious expression and put her hands on her hips. "Look, sweetie, if you can hold a conversation with the queen of Vale, I'm allowed to say hello to a boy from the palace."

"He was from the palace?"

"Yeah, it was all over his clothes. He said he was running some errands for Queen Branwen. I think he was one of her servants, or maybe her right hand man." Summer explained.

Taiyang wrapped his arms around behind her, "Well, either way, you wouldn't replace me with him, would you?"

Summer giggled and turned her head back to face him, "Wouldn't dream of it." She shared with him a soft, loving kiss. Taiyang was quick to return it. Neither of them knew that it would be their last.

* * *

Raven signed her name at the bottom of the paper. She took a deep breath and read over it, and then read over it again. And again. And again.

She set the paper on her bedside table before she crumpled it in her tense hands. She was the queen! Why was she so nervous? She couldn't afford to be so nervous over a boy. A tall, handsome, strong boy…

The sound of her bedroom door opening snapped her out of her fantasies, her dreamy demeanor suddenly replaced with irritation, "Excuse you! Who are you to come barging into my- Oh, it's just you."

Qrow closed the door behind him, careful not to spill the tea he was holding. He walked towards the bedside table, glancing at the paper briefly as Raven swiftly moved it out of his way, and set the cup and saucer down. "Thank you, Qrow. You took a little longer than usual, today. Was something the matter?"

Qrow shook his head, "Uh, no, not at all. Must've walked slower today or something."

"You're an awful liar."

"Learned from the best."

Raven crossed her arms, an expectant look on her face. It was then that she noticed her brother's face, a foriegn color spread across his cheeks. "You're blushing." She stated.

"What? No I'm no-"

"You most certainly are, brother." She smirked, "Is there something you'd like to share with me?"

Qrow's hands fiddled behind his back as he spoke helplessly, "...no?"

"Tell me everything, don't leave out a single detail." Raven demanded, "Consider it a bedtime story for me."

Qrow sighed in defeat, sitting at the edge of his sister's bed and telling her about the mysterious maiden he ran into at the market that afternoon. As he did so, he saw Raven roll her eyes with a smile every now and then.

"Qrow," She said once he was finished, his face beet red, "you are such a doofus."

"You want me to pour that tea in your gown?" The embarrassed boy threatened. "Try me." His sister shot back with a glare.

Despite their threats, the twins grinned and laughed, both equally embarrassed about their crushes, but happy that they weren't alone. After Raven had finished her tea, she asked Qrow to let her sleep, who obliged and retreated to his own room. He laid in his bed and dreamed of roses, blood, and silver eyes.

* * *

Not often did people visit the cemetery at night. Tales of spirits and ghouls would always send people hiding. But Winter Schnee didn't believe in such stories, for she had more important things to worry about.

The light of the shattered moon made the lantern she was holding dull in comparison to its brilliance. She kept her posture practical, as she was always ordered to do, as she approached the stone she'd been looking for.

 _James Ironwood_

 _General, Mentor, Friend_

 _May he rest in peace_

Winter set her lantern down as she sat on her knees, gazing upon the tombstone. She felt regret for all the times she dared to doubt him. She felt grief for the knowledge that she'd never see him again. She felt loathing for the savage child who ran the kingdom of Vale. James wasn't the first life she'd stolen, but as long as Winter was in control, he would be the last.

That was a promise.

The young woman sighed, clenching her fists. She stood and saluted the grave, before grabbing her lantern and leaving for home. It was getting cold.

* * *

Qrow had just finished getting ready for the day when he heard shouts from the throne room; his sister's. Upon hearing the sound, he rushed out of his room and threw open the doors, seeing the queen ripping some sort of paper to shreds, fury in her eyes.

"Raven!" He exclaimed, hurrying over and holding her hands still, "Raven, calm down! What's wrong?"

Raven growled and yanked herself out of his grasp, storming to the window and cursing all the way. "Insensitive, disrespectful, ungrateful little _rat_!"

Qrow hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder, "Raven, what's going on? What happened?" Raven turned to face him, fire in her blood red eyes.

"I want Xiao Long's spouse terminated! Erased from Remnant!"

Qrow blinked, dumbfounded. "Th-the duchess? What did she do?"

"No, you moron! The boy! The duke's son! I want his girlfriend gone!"

Finally catching on, Qrow shook his head, "Raven, really? Look, I get that you're upset, but there are tons of other guys out there-"

"It's not about him, Qrow!" Raven hissed, despite her red face, "He rejected me! Who does he think he is? He's a disrespectful pig! I want his spouse to be removed so he can learn just how horrible his act was!"

Qrow rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Raven, you can't just…"

"That wasn't a simple statement, brother."

He looked up at his sister, whose expression had gone from infuriated to menacing. "I said I want her gone. That's an order."

Qrow's heart stopped in his chest. He gulped and closed his eyes. "I...y-yes my queen…"

* * *

Rain poured from the dark and clouded sky. A crow sat in a tree, watching the scene below him unfold. Taiyang had rushed outside when he heard the scream, his blue eyes widening in horror as a choked cry escaped his throat.

" _Summer_!"

Kneeling down beside his love, he rested her head limply on his lap as he hugged her blood soaked body to his chest, sobbing all the while. Eventually, the boy's expression went from anguish to fury. He whipped his head towards the castle, screaming to the top of his lungs.

"YOU WICKED _BITCH_! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU PAY! YOU _MONSTER_!"

One would think that it was a raindrop that landed near the crow's eye, when it was actually a tear. The first of many to come. He flew off into the night.

* * *

News of Summer Rose's death at the queen's orders spread like wildfire. Following the brutal execution of General Ironwood, the people had had enough. General Schnee took matters into her own hands, earning the respect of the Duke, Duchess, their son, and the rest of the kingdom. The people grabbed their clubs and torches as Winter charged her men into the castle.

Raven gazed outside her window, her face painted in horror and betrayal as she took in the sight before her. Qrow suddenly barged through her bedroom doors. "Raven! We've got to move!"

"They're coming for me, brother." She responded, monotone. "No," Qrow said, fiddling with the buttons on his jacket, "they won't. They'll come for me, and you're going to leave Vale."

Raven turned to object, "What are you talking abo-" The question died in her throat when she saw her brother removing his clothes. "Qrow, what-"

"Put these on." He handed his sister his clothes, now only in his undergarments, "Take off your dress and give it to me."

Raven suddenly realized what Qrow was doing, "Qrow-"

"Hurry, Raven!"

"This will never work." Despite saying so, she unzipped her gown. Once the silk cloth had fallen to the floor, Qrow quickly snatched it and began to slip inside it. Raven also handed him her heels as she put on his dress shoes.

Qrow, now wearing his sister's clothes, told Raven to turn around. She raised an eyebrow, but the shouts from outside the castle reminded her that she had no time to question his actions. She turned so her back was facing him and Qrow took her hair into his hands. He wrapped a ribbon around it before grabbing his knife, its hilt still stained with blood, and sliced off the girl's feathery hair. The remains of Raven's hair fell a few inches above her shoulders.

The young queen was quick to catch on, rustling through her dresser and grabbing as many pins and clips as she could find. With great difficulty, Raven's hair was attached to her crown, which she placed onto her brother's head. Qrow found a hooded cloak in his sister's closet and wrapped it around her, pulling the hood over her head.

"Alright, you can escape through the window. Fly as fast as you can and don't shift back until you're out of sight." Qrow explained.

"This will never work." Raven repeated. "They'll know that it's you and they'll search for me and I…" She paused, sighed deeply, and breathed, "I don't want to lose you again, Qrow."

Qrow placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Rae. But I need you to live."

A loud rapping at the door sealed the deal. "Go" was the last thing he said to her as he pushed her towards the window. Raven shifted and flew out, regret aching in her chest.

The bedroom doors burst open as General Schnee stepped in, her eyes cold and unforgiving. "Queen Raven Branwen, you are under arrest for suppressing your citizens and slaughtering innocent people, and you are sentenced to be beheaded."

The "queen" didn't respond, only staring outside the window, as if the blue and orange colors were must more interesting than the sword pointed toward her. Winter scoffed, "Bind her."

* * *

Qrow was kept in a cell in the kingdom prison before being executed. He took several deep breaths, hoping, praying, that his death would be painless. He rubbed the back of his neck, dreading the moment that a cold, blood-stained blade would make contact with it.

The cell was cold and small, leaving him curled up in the corner of the room, his legs hugged to his chest. Every time he feared what was to come, regret his decision, he thought to himself.

 _Raven will be safe._

* * *

Raven perched on a tree branch, hiding in the shadows while taking in the sight before her. The people of Vale had set up a guillotine for her execution. For _Qrow's_ execution.

She let out a quiet caw of despair. Maybe she could save him. They could escape together, and live out their lives as vigilantes, surviving together. But she knew that it was far too late to save him now.

Angry and heartbroken, Raven stubbornly flew off the branch and shifted back, away from the crowd. She pulled her hood as far over her face as it could as she pushed through the crowd of people. She heard their furious protests as she did so.

"Death to the queen!"

"Freedom! Justice!"

"Let those who died at her hand die with honor!"

Shaking her head, she got as close to the guillotine as she could, staring in horror upon the machine that would take her brother's life.

General Schnee stepped up on the platform, raising her hand to silence the mob. Once they were quiet, she announced in a booming voice.

"Citizens of Vale! Today is a day that will go down in Remnant's history for centuries to come!"

The crowd cheered. Raven scowled.

"We the people have been persecuted, suppressed, and massacred at the hands of our wretched Queen!" The crowd roared in agreement. "A queen is meant to care for her citizens! She is a leader! Not a monster! Queen Branwen has done nothing but harm us and threaten war among other kingdoms! Well, I say enough! Enough of this cruelty! Enough of her monstrous acts! Today, we receive justice! Today, we are free!"

The crowd exploded around Raven, leaving the girl feeling helpless and betrayed. But that wasn't what made her blood run cold. Her face went white the moment she saw one of the royal guards escorting Qrow onto the platform.

As soon as he was in sight, people booed and cursed the false queen, some even throwing food and rocks at him. Qrow remained silent, refusing to let himself be fazed by the crowd, just as Raven would. The guard laid him down on the guillotine, strapping him down. He was unable to look up at the blade above his neck. All he could see was the hateful looks directed at who they believed was his sister. However, one face in particular caught him off guard.

Raven knew that he'd noticed her. She couldn't say anything, just watch him as he sighed and gave her a loving smile.

 _It's okay._ He mouthed. _Smile for me._

Raven barely managed to turn her lips upward, fulfilling her twin's final wish.

Winter raised her hand, and lowered it sharply.

The rope cut.

The blade fell.

Qrow closed his eyes.

One minute, Raven's brother, her best friend, was awaiting his fate. The next, fresh blood covered the blade as his headless body laid limp. The crowds roaring cheers drowned out the girl's howls of anguish. She turned and ran as fast as she could before Winter could hold up his head in victory.

When Raven was out of sight of the people, she shifted and flew off, never to be seen in the kingdom of Vale for many years to come.

* * *

The remains of grimm disintegrated into smoke. Nevermores and Beowolves fled from the bodies of their kin, refusing to endanger themselves.

A huntress, twenty four years of age, stood at a cliffside, sheathing her weapon. Her blood red eyes stared down upon the village beneath her. The village was part of Vale, a place she'd avoided for ten years.

Anger coursed through her veins as the memories flooded back to her. The boy, the girl he loved, the mob.

Qrow.

Raven could hear the grimm approaching, devouring her hate with great gluttony. The young woman couldn't care less as she shifted into the bird of her namesake and flew down to the village, grimm riding on her tail feathers.

She landed in the center of the town, her eyes- her heart, hateful and merciless. Drawing her weapon, she brought destruction and death to the village, the grimm following behind her.

Amidst the chaos, a tattered piece of paper fell to the stone ground.

 _WANTED_

 _Masked Murderer_

 _Dead or Alive_

 _Reward:_

 _500,000 Lien_

 _End her reign of slaughter!_


End file.
